1. Field of the Invention
The field of this application relates to PHINES memory devices, and more particularly, to a novel technique for programming and erasing such devices so as to improve their cycling endurance.
2. Background of the Invention
Memory devices for non-volatile storage of information are in wide use. Examples of such memory devices include read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), and flash EEPROM. A flash memory generally refers to a flash EEPROM, which may be erased in blocks of data instead of one byte at a time. Flash memory is popular in devices that require storage of large amounts of data, such as digital cameras and MP3 players. Most flash memory is based upon conventional “floating gate” memory devices.
Conventional “floating gate” flash memory devices have certain disadvantages, such as high power consumption, program and read disturbances, manufacturing complexity, and non-shrinkable architectures. To address some of these concerns, a novel flash memory device named PHINES (Programming by hot Hole Injection Nitride Electron Storage) has been developed. An article describing the PHINES memory device is C. C. Yeh, et. al., PHINES: A Novel Low Power Program/Erase, Small Pitch, 2-Bit per Cell Flash Memory, Int'l Electron Dev. Mtg., Dec. 8-11, 2002, pp. 931-34, which is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of this application. The PHINES device is based upon a silicon-oxide-nitride-oxide-silicon (SONOS) charge trapping region rather than a floating gate arrangement.
One disadvantage associated with conventional PHINES memory devices is the cycling endurance of the device. As conventional PHINES memory devices are cycled through numerous program and erase cycles, the hot hole injection process appears to degrade the oxide region in the gate, thereby weakening the threshold voltages of the memory device. The degradation in the threshold voltage becomes a measurable effect as the number of program/erase cycles on the memory device increases.